solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Firing Ranged Weapons
Rate of fire (The R# Next to an item) describes the maximum shots that can be fired during one's turn in combat. If the rate of fire is, due to the rules, made into a decimal, it is then rounded up to the next whole number eg. 1/2 of R5 is 3 shots per turn. If rate of fire goes below zero for whatever reason, it defaults to 1 shot per turn. Rate of Fire Options (Thermite, Ballistic, Laser, Pulse) Weapons Careful Shot: The player takes a whole turn to carefully aim up a shot. The player's roll gets their skill for the appropriate weapon is added. After aiming, the player may choose to stay in aim, and may shoot 1/4 the rate of fire per turn with the same accuracy buff. Likewise a player may go into a careful shot even if they do not want to shoot the next turn. For a careful shot, the player must be stationary and the player may choose what body part to hit. Aimed Shot: The player takes half a turn to aim up a shot, the player then rolls and gets his 1/2 weapon skill added to the roll. During the other half of the turn, the player may shoot 1/4 of the rate of fire. After aiming, the player may choose to stay in aim, and may shoot 1/2 the rate of fire per turn with the same accuracy buff. For a aimed shot a player must be walking or stationary. The player may choose what body part to hit. Moving Shot: While running, jumping or falling, a player can shoot their full rate of fire. The player gets 1/4 their skill as the roll bonus. The player rolls to see which 'body part ' 'is hit.' Potshot: While walking, in a vehicle, or in cover the player fires, guessing, not aiming. The player can shoot their full rate of fire and get no roll bonus. The player rolls to see which 'body part '' is hit.' Reflex Shot: Under any circumstances, diving, rolling or swimming, even during an enemy turn, a player may shoot 1 shot, the shot gets no bonus and negates cover, weather and terrain buffs the next turn for the player. The player rolls to see which 'body part '' is hit.' Blind Fire: If they players vision is impaired be it darkness or flashbangs, a player may fire the full rate of fire for 1/4 the players perception as a bonus. The player rolls to see which 'body part '' is hit.' Automatic Rifles When Firing Semi-Auto, the buffs and debuffs are the same as a rifle. Burst fire 'Burst fire fires three shots, but gets a successful 1/4 STR roll each time, if this roll fails, the last two bullets rolled loose 1/2 of their roll value. Burst fire also gives a -2 to the combat roll.' Burst fire is then combined with the above types of shots found in rifles except 3 bullets are fired during one turn. Full Auto: Machine Guns Light Machine Guns Weapon Kick Weapon kick is put next to a weapon's stat, it states that if the player is not prone, the player receives for every shot after the first in the same turn a -2 to the combat roll that stacks, this debuff can be negated by doing a skill roll in the appropriate weapon skill. If the weapon kick stat has a value next to it, that is how much harder it is to keep the gun under control, for example, If it has a kick 2, it starts at hard task and is -3, and kick three starts at impossible and has a -4 debuff For every bullet shot, the skill roll diffficulty goes up. See Skill Rolls 1: Normal task: The player is required to roll the skills level or under. (If the player has a skill of 8 in the required skill he must roll 8 or under) 1: Testing Task: For harder than normal tasks, such as trying to convince someone who dislikes you or investigate evidence which has been tampered and concealed. The player must roll the required skill -4 or under. (If the player has a skill of 12 in the required skill at hand, he must roll 8 or under) 2: Hard task: For tasks considered very hard, such as performing a surgical procedure under suppressive fire or piloting through a very narrow rocky canal. The player must roll 1/2 of their skill or under. (If the player has a skill of 20 in the required skill at hand, he must roll a 10 or under) 3: Impossible task: Succeeding this kind of task would be considered legendary, something that poets write about. Such as convincing someone to like you after you just killed their family or using godlike tactics to destroy an army of a hundred with 5, performing a medical procedure mid-air.